


Madness within

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She can't feel her arms,everything is going numb,she can no longer see anything but sheer black,her eyelids fall heavily, and her world blends into the dark.





	Madness within

_ Drip. Drip. _

The droplets of blood don’t cease to leak.

_ Drip. Drip. _

Soon enough, the little stain turns into a puddle which will be impossible to clean.

_ Drip. Drip. _

The girl laughs, despair darkening her mind in the blink of an eye. 

_ Drip. Drip. _

She didn’t intend any of this, but it’s not as if she could go back in time.

_ Drip. Drip. _

…

_ Drip. Drip. _

…

_ Drip. Drip. _

…

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

…

_ “YURI!” _

She must be going crazy, she thinks. She surely is just imagining things.

_ Drip. “WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!?” Drip. _

She smiles and tries to open her eyes, but all she can see is black.

_ Drip. “STAY WITH ME. YURI, STAY WITH ME!” Drip. _

She can hear fear in that soft voice she adores oh so much. 

_ Drip. “MONIKA, SAYORI, HELP!” Drip. _

To worry Natsuki so much… She must have outdone herself.

_ Drip. Gasp. Drip. _

Sayori is crying, Monika is gasping. 

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _

And she, held by Natsuki and embraced by her warmth, is dying.

**Author's Note:**

> "We'll never get free, lamb to the slaughter,  
> What you gon' do when there's blood in the water?"  
> -grandson, Blood // Water.


End file.
